


His Final Decision

by Lady_Darkness



Series: Flight [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: When he picked up the phone, Will didn't know what he would do. He finally decides what to do.





	His Final Decision

His Final Decision

Will felt his heartbeat quicken as the phone rang.  
He still didn't know what it was he wanted, but he knew he couldn't spring the trap he had prepared so carefully. Everything he had been working for now felt completely wrong. After all the time spent with Hannibal these past few months he had started to doubt himself. The darkness Hannibal thought he carried deep within was crawling nearer to the surface with every conversation that passed between the two of them. He had given everything to fight it, but in his quest to trap his psychiatrist he had inevitably lost himself to the monster inside of him and the one he'd sought to capture. He couldn't face betraying the only one who had ever seen and accepted all of him. He still considered killing him when he saw him again, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to do that either. If he wanted there to be a reckoning, he'd have to find a new way. He inhaled sharply when he heard the phone being picked up. 

'Click'

Hannibal's carefully constructed life had fallen apart in only a few moments. Discovering Freddie Lounds's scent on Will had been devastating. Afterwards he'd all but offered the younger man to run away with him immediately, but he had refused, crushing Hannibal's heart and hopes of ever finding true companionship in doing so.  
For quite some time he had actually believed their passion was mutual, that Will's inner darkness mirrored his own and that he was ready to start a new life at Hannibal's side. He had been ready to give Will his heart, for as far as he hadn't already given it. The younger man had completely beguiled him and he'd been so foolish not to notice anything until it was almost too late. The blow he'd suffered upon unveiling the profiler's betrayal was unmatched. Never before had he allowed anyone to see him the way he had Will. Tears threatened to form in the corners of his eyes, but he held them at bay. He would have enough time to get over it when he was gone, away from Baltimore and the biggest mistake of his life. He took a deep breath, letting his anger at the deception roam free. If Jack and Will arrived at his residence later, there would be hell to pay. Wrapping up those loose ends nice and tight would at least give him some sense of closure. He picked up the ringing phone.

“Hello”

A small pause and then he heard Will speak. 

“They know”

Hannibal was ready to put the phone down when he heard Will take a deep breath and continue to talk. He could practically taste the doubt and fear in Will's voice. 

“We have to leave right now.... please?”

Hannibal felt hope creep up on him, but he was weary of trusting Will again. His voice cracked when he answered,

“Why now, Will? What has changed your mind?”

Will sighed. Hannibal could almost imagine him running his fingers through his hair. He really wanted to know why, but Will didn't provide him with a satisfying answer. 

“You... not now... There's no time, we HAVE to get away. Jack'll be there any minute.”

So apparently Will had decided to turn his back on Jack. Hannibal realized he could take a chance and run away with him instead of alone, like he had wanted to do in the first place. His feeling for the younger man ran too deep to refuse this offer of peace. They could resolve the remaining issues when they were safe, and together. 

“Where are you?”

“I'll be where you stopped me from killing Clark Ingram. Please come.”

Will put down the phone, shaking all over. He grabbed his bag and got in the car. He had to go now, before he changed his mind again. His betrayal was complete. He'd played and fooled both Hannibal and Jack. This was it, now the endgame could begin to play out. He had no idea what Hannibal was planning to do when he saw him. He didn't even know what he himself was going to do upon seeing the serial killer. He turned the key and drove off. 

The FBI were close to his house. He could hear the sirens and see the flashing lights in the distance, but he was confident he could get away, knowing the roads in and around Wolf Trap better than anyone else. 

The drive was uneventful. The road he'd chosen was deserted at this time of day. There never was much traffic, but today it seemed even quieter. Grateful for this small mercy, he drove carefully, respecting the speed limit as not to attract unwanted attention. 

The house and the stables behind it were dark and empty. There was no sign of anyone being around. Will parked the car on the side of the road and waited for the familiar black Bentley to appear. There was no going back now. 

Hannibal grabbed his coat and packed the bag he had kept prepared ever since his plans to run away with Will had taken shape. He took the linoleum knife he kept in the kitchen and put it in his pocket. It wouldn't do to confront Will unarmed. He still didn't trust the man, even though he had warned him at the last minute. The confrontation should be interesting. He halted for a moment in the hallway. He had one more surprise for the FBI profiler.

He went upstairs and knocked on the guest bedroom's door. 

“Abigail! Come down with me now and take your things with you. We will not be coming back.”

The young woman hesitated but did what she was told. She ran down the stairs and found Hannibal in the kitchen, ready to go.  
They left through the back door, ignoring the doorbell. 

They walked down the street without being noticed and stopped next to an old Honda Civic. Abigail suppressed a giggle when she saw the car. This wasn't anything she had ever imagined from the sophisticated killer next to her, but he pulled out the keys and ordered her to get in. They drove off in complete silence.

When they were well underway, Hannibal looked at Abigail with a cold glint in his eyes. He still scared her, even though he'd always been polite and even friendly in their time together. She couldn't read his expression, but she could feel the suppressed anger emanating from him. It wasn't the only feeling she picked up from him, there was something else too, but she couldn't name it. It looked as though he had become even more dangerous than before. 

“I need you to stay under the blanket in the backseat, Abigail. Do not come out before I give you permission. Understood?”

She just nodded, scrambled over to the backseat and hid like he told her to. He drove for another couple of minutes and then parked the car.

Will was getting antsy when he saw the battered old car pull up a few yards from where he was waiting next to his own. His hand tightened on his gun, sliding off the safety. His stance relaxed a bit when he saw the familiar posture come closer.

“Good evening, Hannibal”, he said, trying not to show his nervousness. 

“Hello Will”, Hannibal said without a trace of emotion in his voice. 

Both men circled around each other like the predators they were. Will's hand gripped his gun firmly, but he kept it in his pocket. He suspected Hannibal was armed too, but he couldn't be sure.

Hearing Hannibal's voice, and seeing him in the flesh, had both relaxed him and put him on edge. Will was sure everything he felt in that moment was visible in his eyes, his relief, his anxiety, but most importantly the feeling he hadn't dared to acknowledge before. 

“Hannibal, I'm glad you came.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes, distrust obvious in his eyes. He loosely fingered the knife in his coat pocket, but didn't get ready to attack yet. He wanted to hear what the other man had to say for himself. 

“What happened, Will? What made you change your mind?”

Will looked up at him, keeping his expression deliberately open and vulnerable. Seeing Hannibal had undone his resolve. There was no way he could kill him, or turn him in to see him get locked up or executed. The feelings the psychiatrist evoked still confused him, but Will knew he was irrevocably attracted to the man. This was his decision.

He let go of the gun and put his hands in front of him, showing Hannibal he was unarmed. He took a deep breath and decided to be honest for the first time in months. 

“When Alana told me they were coming for me, I came to the conclusion it all was real, everything I ever told you and everything I showed you. You let me see you and I let you see me, even if I didn't know I was. I can't let them take you away, not anymore.”

Will's expression didn't belie his words. Hannibal gazed at him, trying to find any sign of falsehood in Will's face, but he seemed to be telling the truth.  
His gaze softened as he took in the tears brimming in Will's eyes. He let go of the knife and brought his hand up to the younger man's cheek, bringing their faces close. Their lips brushed softly, just enough for a taste. Will let out a soft gasp and closed his eyes. He slid his lips gently over Hannibal's, savouring his mouth. It felt like he finally got what he didn't know he had been waiting for forever. 

“Let's go Hannibal, we can't stay here”, Will said, pulling back from the kiss.  
His eyes were red-rimmed and filled with unshed tears. He started to pull at the doctor's arm, but he found himself back in his embrace in no time.

Hannibal closed the distance between them again and held him tight. He swallowed down the emotions that came with this action. He couldn't believe Will had finally decided to go with them. Grabbing the younger man's hand, he pulled him in the direction of the car he'd arrived in.

“There is something else you need to know”, he said. 

Abigail had kept still under the blanket in the car for the time Hannibal was away. Her imagination had provided her with an impossible amount of catastrophic scenarios that all ended with her and/or Will bleeding out on the street or crafted in an exquisite tableau. When no gunshots or other sounds were forthcoming, she eased her head from under the blanket and looked out of the window. Hannibal and Will were standing close together, hands linked. A small smile appeared on her face, this was what she hadn't dared hope would happen. She'd suspected for quite some time that Hannibal cared for Will, but she still didn't understand why he had set him up to take the fall for his crimes. She suppressed a small sound when she saw them turn around and come back to the car. Her hands felt sweaty and clammy but she forced herself to breathe steadily. She couldn't have a panic attack now, not now it all seemd to be almost over. 

Hannibal opened the car door and pulled back the blanket. Will stopped breathing when he saw who was under it.

“Abigail...”

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was overcome with emotions as she realized this was really happening. The three of them were getting away. 

“I didn't know what else to so, so I did what he told me...”

Will grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the car in his arms, tears streaming over his cheeks. He hugged her tight and released her with a kiss on her forehead. He looked back at Hannibal, who stared back at him like he couldn't believe what was happening. A gentle smile graced his features. He spoke up, looking Will in the eye.

“Time has reversed. The teacup I've shattered has come together. A place has been made once more in the world for Abigail. A place was made for all of us. Together”

Will's heart stopped when he heard the words Hannibal spoke. He walked over to him and hugged the older man. He knew there were more issues to be resolved later, but now was not the time. Now they needed go get away as fast as possible. They could talk and work everything out when they were safe. He let go and smiled at Hannibal. 

“Let's go then, discover that place.”

Hannibal went over to the driver's seat, Will took his place beside him and Abigail got in the back. They drove off together, but only Hannibal knew where they were going. 

The End (?)

 

 

\- [ ]


End file.
